minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
My choices/decisions: Did you accept the scavenger's deal? I accepted the scavenger's deal. "I saved Jack from falling off the cliffs." Did you win the trivia contest? I won the trivia contest in Fred's Keep. "Win the trivia." What did you say to Petra? I promised to wait for Petra. "I always have time to wait for you Petra." Did you give Xara her bed? I gave Xara her bed. "To prevent Xara's death in Season 2 Episode 5." Who did you bring to the surface? I brought Fred's people to the surface. "Save Fred's people! Radar will be back in Season 2 Episode 5." All choices/decisions are copyright to: Below the Bedrock. My additional choices/decisions: None. My images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Choices.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Chapter 1 Behind and Underneath Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Chapter 2 Poetry in Motion Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Chapter 3 A Friend in Need Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Chapter 4 Not What You Expected Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Chapter 5 Out of Time Achievement.jpg Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 Chapter 6 Tougher Than Diamonds Achievement.jpg My favorite images: tower-minecraft-concept-art.jpg tower-ruins-minecraft-concept-art.jpg dark-road-2-minecraft-concept-art.jpg underneath-minecraft-concept-art.jpg xara-town-minecraft-concept-art.jpg fred-town-misc-house-minecraft-concept-art.jpg freds-town-freds-house-minecraft-concept-art.jpg romeo-town-romeos-house-minecraft-concept-art.jpg admin-cabin-minecraft-concept-art.jpg fred-memorial-minecraft-concept-art.jpg My screenshots: Films & TV 26 1 2019 3 17 11 PM.png Films & TV 27_1_2019 10_02_54 PM.png Films & TV 27_1_2019 10_02_07 PM.png Films & TV 27_1_2019 10_04_39 PM.png Films & TV 16 2 2019 3 12 55 PM.png Films & TV 16 2 2019 3 15 45 PM.png Films & TV 16 2 2019 3 14 22 PM.png Films & TV 16 2 2019 3 15 12 PM.png Films & TV 16 2 2019 3 22 37 PM.png Films & TV 5 1 2019 2 19 45 PM.png Films & TV 6 1 2019 3 51 36 PM.png Films & TV 6 1 2019 3 51 55 PM.png Films & TV 5 1 2019 2 20 05 PM.png Films & TV 5 1 2019 2 19 29 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_13_03 PM.png Films & TV 9_3_2019 2_45_39 PM.png BD705CEC-BCF2-4CC6-8AAD-254923FB8620.jpeg A58C75AF-0108-475E-AC8A-09B201CCD849.jpeg 9654742D-30F6-411C-A3AD-FBD9FAD9FC37.jpeg 76F4E3DA-B22F-4EB4-AC4C-99F2D47E9380.jpeg Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_20_43 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_22_05 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_22_59 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_23_42 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_24_30 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_25_25 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_27_33 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_28_56 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_19_23 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_18_24 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_18_40 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_15_32 PM.png Films & TV 14_11_2018 4_55_28 PM.png Films & TV 26_1_2019 3_25_17 PM.png My favorite screenshots by users: Currently none. Official videos: Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two - EPISODE FOUR TRAILER All official videos are imported from Telltale Games. My gameplay walkthrough videos: Chapter 1: Behind and Underneath Chapter 2: Poetry in Motion Chapter 3: A Friend in Need Chapter 4: Not What You Expected Chapter 5: Out of Time Chapter 6: Tougher Than Diamonds All my gameplay walkthrough videos time length maxed up to 29 minutes. Official soundtracks/musics: Antimo & Welles - Old Friends Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Dangerous Eyes Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Jack-o'-Credits Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - The Oasis Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Scavengers Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - That's the Spirit! Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Fred Trivia Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Ninja Fight Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Ivor in the Underneath Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Challenge Room Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Just Kids Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 Antimo & Welles - Jack's Lament Official Minecraft Story Mode - Season 2 All official soundtracks/musics are imported from Antimo & Welles. My feelings, share and thoughts: (This description is currently incomplete.) At the beginning, it was the sad part. Xara explained what happened to their world, that everything has been changed by Romeo. To me, it looks real, their world is usually part of the Overworld. Then she explained about Fred's death a while ago. While following Xara's lead to The Oasis, I feeled frightened how Xara throwed a item unexpectedly to Jesse's friends. I feeled scared of her at that moments along with her unexpected attitude the way she looks. I love the soundtrack in Fred's Keep while free roaming. It's so relaxing ;-) The soundtrack from Fred's Keep reminds me of fishing village, meanwhile at midnight or city skyline at midnight. This music soundtrack is one of my favorites in Minecraft Story Mode. <3 Also, Petra mentioned that this place is weird. To me, I don't think Fred's Keep is weird. I find it their place looks nice, lovely, cute and peaceful. Reminds me of fishing village. Plus, the outside view of Fred's Keep looks nice, lovely and wonderfully to the landscapes. I would likely to live this place for sure. While on our way to Romeoburg, I was feeling worried that Jesse was about to be assassinated by a guy who sented by Romeo. Turns out, it was Ninja Ivor. Inside the Fred's Cabin, another sad moments along with the soundtrack. I feel like Petra is feeling emotional with Jesse. She mentioned since walking and talking to Jesse while on their way to Icy Palace of Despair. Petra is worried about herself that she will be gone alone and find new friends in the future; which makes her heartbreaking, begins to upset and starts to cry somehow, without Jesse. Then Petra and Jesse made a hug together. She will be missed in the future. As I mentioned "This music soundtrack is one of my favorites in Minecraft Story Mode." I decided to watch this video at the end of Season 2 Episode 4. Your Female White "*Loyal*" Jesse (Message us) Links: Below the Bedrock Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia User links: MCSM Choices from S2E4 (By: Jessefan1) My gameplay walkthrough 2018 list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my gameplay walkthrough 2018 (Next) Other informations: Currently none. End of page. Category:Blog posts